SDX-101, shown below, is a well known non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug.
Since SDX-101 is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. SDX-101 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,681; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.